Sunny Days
by FlamboyantTrainwreck
Summary: Sequel to Starry Nights! Here we'll see how Bruce reacts to domestic life and what kind of new adventures await him! Bruce Banner X OC
1. Chapter 1

Starting off short and sweet!

Enjoy! 3

l-l

"She's tearing this family apart Brucey." Tony whined, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"If you mean that, then why did you front the money for the offer?" Bruce shot back as he folded another shirt before putting it into the box on his bed and moving to get the next.

"Because I refuse to be left out. I'm still the favourite after all." Tony said smirking.

"Of course you are Tony." Bruce grinned back at his friend.

"I still don't get why you don't want to stay in the Tower." Tony frowned just the slightest.

"Because..." Bruce paused for a moment, holding his folded shirt. "I want to do this right. For the first time in my life I have the chance to be happy." Bruce placed the last shirt in the box.

"And it's all because of me. Now you can't leave me, you owe me too much." Tony pushed himself off the wall and looked around the bare room. Bruce already didn't have a lot of things so to deprave the room of what little it had made Tony somewhat sad.

"You're joking but, erh, it's really true. I do owe you everything Tony. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." Bruce smiled sincerely as he taped up the box.

Tony quickly waved him off. "Enough sappy stuff! What are we tweens? If you pull out a friendship bracelet I'm gonna barf."

The two men shared knowing glances, nothing more needed to be said and Tony wasn't going to allow anymore sentimentality seep through into the air.

It didn't take long for all boxes to be packed into the car, Bruce was use to living light, he barely owned anything and to wave goodbye to Tony and to his life in the Tower. Bruce had come so far since he moved into the Tower, his current life was definitely a step up from hitchhiking along roads and staying at cheap and questionable motels. He could hardly believe it. Robert Bruce Banner was finally about to have it all. A wife, (he planned on it soon) and a child and a home. He was going to have a normal life. Everything his mother wanted for him.

The smallest wave of dread crossed Bruce's mind when he thought about his father, thought about the slim percentage that he would in fact end up just like the man but he quickly dismissed those thoughts. Never. Bruce was going to do this right. Even though he had no role model surely the fact that he loved his son so much means that he's already a better father. Bruce intended to be the best father he could be. He already missed so much time, he wasn't about to miss anymore.

Parking his car, Bruce made his way to his new home, he walked into the living room and watched as Lara directed two men on where to put a couch. When they safely put it down and left to get the next piece of furniture he approached Lara from behind, circling his arms around her waist.

"It's no cottage in the woods." Bruce said, lips pressed against her neck as he spoke.

"Well l think it's perfect." Lara responded with a soft smile, the soft popping of bubble wrap and small giggles could be heard in the background. "I never thought I'd have this you know?" She continued. "I was gonna be happy being a hermit forever.

Bruce hummed in acknowledgement. "And now you're in the heart of the city with two beautiful children."

"Bruce I'm not pregnant."

"Not yet." He squeezed her and nipped at her neck. After all, why else would he have insisted on that extra bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Lara groaned as she opened her eyes, trying to blink away the fuzzy feeling that aches in her head. She tried to move and found that she was unable too, feeling her wrists behind her back constricted by the cold burn of metal, she realised her arms were looked around a pipe and bonded by handcuffs. She looked up and saw two men arguing with eachother.

Lara wasn't going to deny the pit of fear in her stomach but her gratitude far outweighed it. She was having lunch with Steve earlier at a cafe with Jason. Steve was such a lovely man, he never turned away when Jason wanted his attention and indulged in spending time with him. Steve had become a very good friend of hers if she did say so herself and he proved it today when Lara had absolutely insisted that Steve made sure Jason was safe when the two men came out of no where and attacked them on their way home.

Jason was safe at the cost of Lara being taken. She kept her mind as calm as she could, Lara knew it was only a matter of time before she was saved and honestly judging from the argument she was watching unfold she felt she wasn't exactly taken by the most dangerous of men. She strained to hear what they were saying. They were apparently wannabe villains trying to get into Hydra. Why anyone would want to join that organisation she'd never know. Her attention was caught when one of the men mentioned her as 'Steve's girlfriend'.

Lara burst into laughter, loud and boisterous causing the two men to look to her. They moved towards her and one of the men slapped her as he told her to shut up. Lara felt her cheek sting and in either bravery or stupidity she looked up at the men smirking.

"I'm not Captain America's girlfriend." She said and suddenly there was a fierce roar. The two men jolted but Lara only smirked wider. "I'm actually the Hulk's girlfriend."

The colour of the men's faces drained as the sound of wall breaking could be heard.

"You kidnapped the Hulk's girlfriend?!" One of the men accused as he pushed the other.

"It was your idea to take her!" The other pushed back sounding just as desperate.

The metal door of the warehouse they were in flew off it's hinges and Hulk came stomping into the room. He looked around, eyes landing on Lara, then on the men in front of her. He let out a growl and without warning began running towards them.

Lara closed her eyes looking away when she heard screams and a sickening crack. She had lost all sympathy for the men the second they threatened her son and as far as she was concerned they got what they deserved. When she opened her eyes again both men were on the ground and Hulk observed how she was restrained, snapping the pipe from the wall to allow her arms to slide free. He simply pinched the chain of the cuffs and broke it as Lara looked at her wrists, examining the red skin and the cuffs that were still on each wrist.

"Lara okay?" Hulk asked her, eyes softening now that the danger was gone.

Lara looked at him with a warm smile. "Of course I'm okay. Is Jason okay?"

"Jason is scared." The Hulk frowned, it was Jason's distressed state that pulled Hulk to the forefront of Bruce's mind. Hulk could still hear Jason's sobs of panic at having his mother taken away before him.

"Well then!" Lara announced clapping her hands together. "Let's not dilly dally getting back then." She forced a smile and began walking. She insisted on telling herself she was okay and making herself believe that rather then let the fear of what happened, what COULD of happened effect her.

She stopped when she didn't hear his footsteps follow her and turned around to look at him. "Hulk?"

"Are you scared?" He asked and she almost didn't hear him.

Lara took a deep breath and stepped towards him, motioning him to bend down to her height. He did as she commanded and bent downwards, allowing Lara to delicately place her hands on his cheeks and kiss him.

"Why would I ever be scared? You'll always protect me." She grinned sincerely and Hulk puffed his chest in pride at her actions.

"Come on big guy, let's get back to Jason." She said as she raised her arms allowing Hulk to scoop her into his arms as he nodded. She was right, Hulk pitied whatever force that dared try to take her away from him. Hulk was the strongest there is and nothing would stop him from protecting what was his.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bruuuce~" Lara cooed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come cuddle with me?" She was feeling like today should be a lazy day.

Bruce gave a tight, regretful smile. "If l do that l won't leave the bed for hours and I really need to get back to Tony." He said as he continued to rifle through the draws in his desk looking for his notebook.

"Can't you skip it?" Lara pulled a childish face.

Bruce turned around, clutching his found notebook as he shrugged up his shoulders. "I-l really shouldn't. He can't start without my notes."

Lara drummed her fingers against the covers and stared at Bruce with a mischievous grin who in turn gave her an incredulous look. "Lara! I really do have to go-"

"Huuuulk~" She cut him off. "I want to cuddle!"

Bruce braced himself with one arm against the set of draws and released a low groan from the back of his throat.

When he looked up again he had vibrant green eyes. Hulk, now in control of Bruce's body looked at the notebook he was holding, then at the inviting image of Lara beckoning him towards her and tossed the book aside and strode towards her.

It had taken Bruce and Hulk a lot of adjusting and getting use to time sharing his body. Hulk wanted to be able to spend time with Jason and it was just easier in Bruce's body. While they still fought and in Lara's opinion often bickered they did their best to function together. Lara couldn't imagine what it was like to have to share a body after all.

"Banner is stupid." Hulk said as he crawled onto the bed, laying down and weaving his arms around Lara who laid on his chest.

"Don't call him that." She chastised lightly as she snuggled against him. Yes. This was good. This is what lazy Sundays were for. She could feel all the weeks tension fading away.

"He is." Hulk mumbled, of course Banner was stupid. Choosing his stupid science and numbers over having Lara in his arms.

"I don't let Bruce call you names. I won't let you do it either."

They spent the next hour or so in a comfortable silence and giving eachother soft caresses.

"Lara?" Hulk spoke up, hand carding through her hair.

"Hmm?" She replied softly, almost too engrossed in how relaxed she was to respond.

"Why... do you love me...?"

"Well that's a stupid question." Lara scoffed dismissively.

He flexed his knuckles, brow creased pensively.

Hulk was a being born out of rage and fear. Fire and hatred. So much negativity and consumed with darkness. No one wanted Hulk. Why would they when he could quite literally snap at any moment into an explosive anger, destroy anything in his path and have the capability to easily kill those he loved.

Lara placed her palms on his chest and pushed herself up to look at him. "The day you saved me was the day you became my hero. Then you came back, I got to know you and Bruce and..." She shrugged her shoulders. "I've never felt so connected to anyone." She rested her head back on his chest.

Hulk's eyes swept over their intertwined limbs, looking at the tanned skin of Bruce's body.

"What if," Hulk took a moment to try to find the right words, even though he could think clearer when he was calmer he still struggled sometimes to convey his thoughts. "What if we didn't, get along." The sentence was strained. "And I couldn't..."

"Shhh." Lara hushed him, knowing what he was trying to say. "If you two didn't figure out the time sharing system then we'd have figured something else out. If women can be attracted to sparking vampires and extraterrestrials why can't I be attracted to a giant green man."

Hulk felt a wave of what he now recognised as happiness roll through him. He was still getting use to the more positive emotions that because of Lara he now had the luxury of feeling. Hulk held her tighter and let the silence wash over the room once more. Nothing else needed to be said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lara asked once again as she slotted each arm into her coat.

"We'll be fine Lara. I can handle it." Bruce reaffirmed once more as he pressed a delicate kiss to her temple.

Lara eyed Jason sitting at his small plastic chair and table happily doing math equations with a purple coloured pencil.

Bruce and Lara had spent the last week discussing her going out and having a day to herself while Bruce would watch Jason. This would in fact be Bruce's first time taking care of Jason on his own. While Lara had often left Bruce, Tony or Steve alone with her son she was never further then a few rooms away.

Lara took a deep breath and nodded, it's not that she didn't trust Bruce, it was quite the contrary, she had enormous faith in him but she had never really left Jason alone for a whole day. It was going against her mothering instincts but she knew that it was time to start to let go a little. She had to allow Jason to grow and she couldn't coddle him forever.

She wrapped her arms around Bruce's waist and pulled him in for a kiss, smiling as they parted. "Okay, call me if you need me to come home early."

Bruce nodded and waved her off before closing the door. He had already decided no matter what happened, he wouldn't be calling her. Bruce was determined to prove he could handle taking care of his son for the day.

Besides how hard could it be right?

It all started out easy. He sat on the floor with Jason and helped him with his maths, they had lunch together. (Jason had the very important job of opening the peanut butter and jam jars) Bruce took him to the park and watched with vigilance as the boy ran around the park, giggling and climbing the equipment. They kicked around a soccer ball together and Jason taught Bruce his favourite chasing game 'Captain America VS Hydra' (Bruce had to be Hydra) and they ran around the field together. Bruce got Jason ice cream for the drive home.

It was all going so well, until the hours ticked by and Jason was starting to question where Lara was. It was around the time Jason should of been settling for a nap when Bruce told him that Lara was out and couldn't come to his immediate call that's when things went sour. Jason was on the brink of having a meltdown. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and crying, his face had gone red and Bruce was pretty sure he would have bruises as Jason hit his tiny balled up fists against Bruce's arms as he was rocking him side to side trying to calm him.

Bruce was getting progressively more and more stressed as he couldn't seem to calm his own child.

"Do you want food?"

"MAAAAAMAAAA!"

"How about we watch Captain America?"

"NOOOOOO! MAMAAAA!"

"She'll be home soon, it's okay."

"MAAAAAAAAMAAAAAA!"

Bruce had sat on the couch, rocking back and fourth slightly as he rubbed Jason's back in an effort to soothe him.

"Do you want to see Green Dad?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bruce was starting to worry that police would burst through the door and take him away for child abuse at the rates Jason was screaming. He had never witnessed a tantrum before and honestly he was close to crying himself. Bruce felt the crushing failure of being a terrible father and he hated himself for not being able to soothe his son. Hulk was also growing more and more agitated. Agitated he couldn't do anything, agitated that Banner was useless and agitated that Lara wasn't there to soothe him or their son.

"Mama will be home soon okay? Daddy's got you. It's okay. Daddy's here."

Bruce had resorted to laying on the couch, Jason on his chest as he continued to say what he hoped was calming words, promises that Jason would be okay and that Bruce would always be there for him and telling him it was okay to cry. Eventually Jason's wails turned into sobs and his sobs turned into sniffling and finally the boy was asleep.

Bruce very carefully sat up, laying Jason on the couch to continue his nap. He gently laid a blanket over the small child and tip toed out of the room. He made his way to the bedroom to change shirts as his current one was covered in tears, snot and saliva. Bruce had never felt more stressed out in his life and coming from a man who was constantly chased down by the government THAT was saying something.

He never wanted to experience that again... He knew however that this was the messy part of what it meant to have a child. The tantrums and tears and he was almost happy that he finally went through it. He hated to imagine Lara on her own, taking care of him by herself. As he buttoned up his new shirt he heard the door unlock.

Without hesitation he made his way out of the room and saw Lara readjusting the blanket on him. He quickly crossed the room and came up behind her, pulling her into a hug.

"You're amazing." He murmured against her neck.

"Why am I amazing?" Lara let out a hum of a laugh.

"You just are."

"How did looking after Jason go?"

"Exhausting." Bruce said honestly, his voice sounded happy though and that bought a smile to Lara's lips.

"Well get ready to be even more exhausted." She gently broke out of the hug and turned to face him.

Bruce's eye brows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm pregnant." Saying it out loud made her stomach do flips.

Bruce let out a small choked noise as froze.

"You-you're pregnant...?"

"Yep! Think you'll be able to handle another bundle of joy running around?" She looked and acted confident but she was still a tiny bit scared deep down inside that Bruce wouldn't want another child even though her rational brain could of told her otherwise.

Bruce crashed his lips against Lara's in a sudden movement that threw her off guard. Bruce had even dipped her in his excitement and had the biggest smile she had ever seen on him when they parted. Bruce sunk to his knees and pressed his cheek against her stomach.

"Hi-hey there, I can't wait to meet you. I'm going to love you so much."

Lara ran her hands through Bruce's hair as he spoke to her stomach. She decided not to bring up the fact that she could feel his tears soak through her shirt and she let Bruce have his moment with her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve rounded the corner with a slight jog to his step, he was running slightly late from staying back training. He didn't like being late but at the same time he beat his previous timing record which he was feeling particularly proud about.

He slowed to a stop and looked slightly shocked at the image in front of him. There was Lara as he expected, Jason sitting next to her, drawing on the back of the cafes placemat, also what he expected. What startled him was the Hulk, standing behind Lara's chair with his arms crossed.

Steve wondered if he should of bought his shield in case there was danger as he walked forward but there didn't seem to be anything out of place, not counting the Hulk's presence of course.

"Uncle Steeeeve!" Jason shouted as he waved his hand vigorously and patted the seat beside him to show he was saving it for him.

"Hey there little soldier." Steve grinned and ruffled Jason's hair, making the small boy giggle. He looked at Lara with slight caution. "Hey Lara, is everything..." He trailed off, looking at the Hulk who stared back at him with a steely gaze. Steve looked behind him seeing the nervous patrons and staff of their favourite little cafe.

Lara gave Steve an obviously fake smile. "Oh everything is just DANDY Steve!" Her tone was a false cheerful that made Steve somewhat uneasy.

"I just LOVE being followed all day! It's definitely not SUPER ANNOYING AT ALL!" She made a point to look at the green behemoth who just snorted at her, continuing to survey the area.

Steve pulled his chair out and took a seat. He never quite got use to the callous manner in which Lara spoke to Hulk. He supposed it was because if anyone else even dared talk to him that way they would very quickly regret their choices.

Steve's eyes drifted down to the swollen bump on Lara's stomach and he smiled.

"How're things coming along? Are you over the tea smell?"

Lara frowned. "Not yet." About a month about she woke up to discover she couldn't stand the aroma of Bruce's favourite tea, leading the poor man to have to give it up temporarily.

"Hopefully soon though. I can finally eat ham again which is good."

The staff waitress approached them timidly. "Go-good morning! What can I get you today?" She hurried away quickly after they ordered and that prompted Steve to finally ask.

"So..." He tried to think of a way to voice his concern without offending the Hulk. "Did the big guy need some fresh air or...?" Steve wasn't afraid of his teammate, he didn't mind that he was here! He just wondered why... He noticed how scared and on edge the people around them were because of Hulk.

"Cause GreenDad wanted to come meet Capin Merca!" Jason said as if that was the obvious reason anyone would do anything.

"I see." Steve nodded at Jason and turned to Lara for the real answer.

"He refuses to leave me alone when I go out now." Lara said with a sigh as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Because of the baby?" Steve smiled. "That's so sweet." Who knew the big guy had it in him.

"It was sweet two months ago. It's not like SPACE is a thing." She huffed up at Hulk and lightly punched his stomach with the side of her fist to show her agitation. Hulk had simply narrowed his eyes and Steve watched as they seemed to have a staring contest.

Lara sighed and broke their gaze. "Steve I'm just so irritated at everything right now." She swept a hand through her hair. "Everything is putting me on edge." She admitted quietly.

"Mama yells at Daddy aaallllll the time!" Jason proclaimed a little too excited about the subject at hand.

"You're lucky you're so cute." She vaguely threatened her son before leaning down and kissing his cheeks causing the boy to giggle and shake his head.

"It's okay Lara, you're just at that stage. It's normal." Steve tried to reassure her.

"You sound like Bruce." Lara said with an exasperated tone. "If I'm not yelling I'm crying and I feel terrible. Bruce just kind of stands there and takes it which makes me feel worse."

"He just wants to support you."

"I know, in a way it's nice too, when I was pregnant with Jason I was on my own so I didn't really have the luxury to cry or whine since I had to do everything myself."

Lara raised her hand backwards without looking and wiggled it around aimlessly until Hulk's large green hand enveloped her smaller one.

"It's nice to be taken care of." Lara said with the smallest of shy smiles causing Steve to smile back. He looked up at Hulk and gave him an approving nod. He was glad his friend seemed to finally find so much peace.

l-l

Lara blinked her eyes open, stretching slightly and shifting the covers around her.

"Bruuuuce." She lightly hit at the man beside her.

"What?" Bruce rolled over, eyes cracked open just the slightest.

"I want ice cream." Lara said, a whining tone in her voice.

Bruce sighed and willed himself to sit up and get out of bed. As he began walking to the door she spoke up.

"I want my favourite."

Bruce looked at the lit up numbers of the clock. 3:47... He only went to bed 20 minutes ago, and he needed to get up in about 4 hours. They didn't have her favourite meaning he'd have to get dressed and drive to an all night service station. He looked back at her, watching as she had the covers bunched up around her, blinking at him.

Bruce nodded blearily. "I'll be back soon." He blindly looked for the clothes he had discarded to the ground earlier, not wanting to disturb her with the light.

"I love you~" Lara cooed out and Bruce smiled despite the fact she wouldn't see it. "I love you too."

l-l

"Bruce I love you, but if you don't leave me alone I am going to divorce you." Lara said in a frustrated tone. She couldn't take all the fussing about her anymore. He was EVERYWHERE and suddenly it seemed she couldn't do a thing by herself.

"We'd have to be married before that can happen." Bruce said, honestly answering with logic, rather then thinking of her threat.

Lara raised her brow at him expectantly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You-you'd marry me?" Bruce asked nervously feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"Why don't you ask me and find out." She teased.

Bruce held up a finger signalling for her to wait and quickly dashed out of the room. Upon returning he shocked her by getting on his knee and presenting a ring to her.

"You had a ring?!"

"I've had a ring since the first week you came back, I just... I never really found the right way to-to ask." Bruce grinned at her, swallowing back his fears. "Will you marry me Lara?"

Lara's hand shot to her face as she sobbed. "Yes!" She smiled brightly as Bruce slid the ring on her hand with a proud male grin before standing to embrace her and kiss her.

Lara was crying at this point and Bruce wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't start up too.

"I'm so ha-happy but-but..." She swallowed a sob and sat back on the couch, legs too shaky to keep standing.

"But?" Bruce prompted gently, sitting beside her and rubbing her back.

"Now you'll never leave me alone!" She broke out into fresh tears and ducked her head to press into his neck, clinging to him as she cried. Bruce swallowed back a laugh and chose to remain silent as he comforted her.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how's the old ball and chain doing you Brucey dear?" Tony asked, blinking innocently at his friend.

"I've seen Moana 52 times." Bruce muttered, rubbing some sleep from his eye. He didn't sleep well the previous night, Jason couldn't sleep so Bruce stayed up with him watching Moana until his son fell into a deep enough sleep that he could return him to bed and leave. It proved no use as he kept waking up and crying through out the night. Bruce had ended up sleeping with him on the couch and his back was sore. Straight away Tony was honing in on his negative mood with a gleeful smile. "Thanks for asking." He chose to ignore his friend hoping to negate any extreme attempts to annoy him.

"You're welcome." Tony said slyly and went back to his work.

 _What can I say but hey you're welcome~_

Bruce sighed and tried to concentrate harder on his work.

 _There's no need to pray it's okay you're welcome~_

That was going to be stuck in Bruce's head all day...

l-l

"Hahahahahahahahahaha." Jason was running in circles weaving himself around trees in the park and laughing, he had kept it up for 5 minutes and showed no signs of stopping. Lara thought wistfully to the days when life was that simple. She was watching him from the bench, hand resting on her protruding stomach. She managed to convince Bruce to tone down his following her everywhere. Hulk still insisted on coming whenever she spent time with Steve and she realised that was because of that one time she was kidnaped while in the super soldiers company.

She cherished when Bruce had to go to work because she could slip out and be on her own for a while.

"Mama!"

"Yes baby?" She looked down at her son as he pulled on her top.

"Drink please!"

Lara smiled and reached into her bag, shuffling the contents to pull out a bottle of water. The baby gave a particularly powerful kick and startled her enough to let the bottle slip from her hand, rolling out of reach.

Just as Jason was about to fetch it a man picked it up and walked towards them.

"Here you are darling." The man said and held the bottle of water out towards her.

"Thank you." Lara said smiling as she uncapped it and handed it to her son.

"Your child is very cute." He said and took a seat on the bench next to her.

Lara looked up at him. "Thank... you." She said politely but she got a chill inside her. She cautiously took in the mans appearance. He looked to be on the older side of life. Greyed hair, barely tinged with streaks of black. He had a moustache and stubble. Something seemed off about him however and she didn't quite know why.

Jason handed her back the drink and looked up at the man, who in turn smiled at him.

"You have very interesting eyes young man." He said, Lara didn't know why she was so concerned, nearly everyone she came across complimented Jason's eyes.

"I know!" Jason smiled proudly, after all he was taught that his eyes were beautiful by Lara so he wouldn't care if he ever got teased when he entered school.

"They're nothing like yours." The man stated looking at Lara.

"Oh, he got them from his father." Lara said placing the bottle in her bag.

"I see." He continued to stare at Jason. "I can tell he's not a normal child."

"Thank... you?" Lara wanted to be offended but she wasn't even sure if that was suppose to be an insult by his sweet tone.

The man grinned at her and his eyes trailed to Lara's stomach.

And that was it she had enough. Nope, way to many creepy vibes, she was out.

She casually stood. "It's time to go sweetheart."

"NOOOOOOO!" Jason began crying immediately. He was promised half an hour at the park. It had not been half an hour.

"We'll get ice cream."

"WAAAAAAAAA-aaoooh yay!" His tears ceased. "Iceeee creeeeam~" Jason clapped.

Lara heaved herself off the bench and looked to the man, forcing a smile to her lips. "Well it was nice to meet you, thanks again." After all she wanted to look like she was just a mother leaving the park and not a woman uncomfortable.

"It was nice meeting you too, uh?" He said with that grin that Lara just did not like.

"SarahJane Smith." She said and shook the hand he out stretched towards her.

"Brian, Doctor Brian Banner."

She pulled away as calmly as she could and maintained her smile. "Bye." She ushered Jason forward at a regular pace. She quickly took him to get his ice cream and immediately haled a taxi to get home instead of the walk.

 _It COULD be a coincidence?_

She tried to make herself believe. That was just uncomfortable... Bruce never spoke about his family, could he be a relative? She never did ask.

 _Oh wow what a great wife I'll be..._

She didn't even know anything about her fiancées family. No, she calmed herself down. Trying not to cry. This was no time to get hormonal. Bruce's circumstances were very different and she knew that. She never pried into his past. Bruce preferred to focus on the future and the way he avoided the topic only confirmed that she was right not to push.

What if it WAS a relative of Bruce's? What if she was being judgemental and crazy and the poor man was just socially awkward the way her husband was? She paid the driver and returned to her home. She'd just have to wait until Bruce got home. Stay calm and rational. She could do that.

l-l

"Hey honey." Bruce greeted, when he came through the door, finding her in the kitchen. He placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her affectionately.

Lara didn't have it in her to reciprocate the kiss with as much enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked immediately picking up on her mood, gently placing his hands on her arms.

"Are you..." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Are you related to anyone called Brian Banner?"

Bruce seized up.

"Ow, Bruce you're hurting me." Lara said nervously as his hands clamped tightly on her arms. Bruce suddenly pulled back and shook his head.

"How do you know that name?" He asked, Lara was only getting more nervous at the wild eyed look Bruce had.

"I met a man in the park." She carefully watched his expressions.

"Bruce?" Lara questioned, he had just left the kitchen.

"Bruce?!" She took a few steps to try to follow him, alas she was pregnant and slow and Bruce had practically bolted out of the room.

"DADDY!" Jason cried with glee but Bruce just went straight past him, ignoring Jason all together. Jason looked to his mother for answers. Daddy just ignored him!

Lara struggled slightly to bend down and pick Jason up and Bruce had returned carrying two large fully packed backpacks.

"Bruce!" She said a little more sternly, frown on her face.

"We have to go." Bruce stated as he began gently pushing her to the direction of the front door. "What? Bruce no! Tell me what's happening."

"No, just come on." Again he continued pushing her forward, a little more forcefully but Lara planted her feet down.

"No!" She used her authoritative mother tone. Jason was holding onto her tightly, getting scared by the negative energy in the room.

"Bruce tell me what's going on now." She commanded.

Bruce bit his lip and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lara... I'll explain everything when we get to Tony's but PLEASE just listen to me and let's go." Bruce pleaded. He needed to get her to Stark Tower. Stark Tower with it's nice safe security system and it's small army of Iron Men suits.

Lara was taken aback. She had never seen Bruce this scared before. So scared that any adult logic seemed to fly out the window and almost like he had reverted to a child.

She nodded. "Okay..."


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been 10 THOUSAND YEARS since I last updated but I had the absolute worst writers block _ so I hope you guys enjoy! ️

Lara looked through one of the large bags as Bruce drove, he was tense, his fingers pressing hard into the steering wheel. There were clothes, for both or and Jason, money, medical supplies, an untraceable phone, small things that appeared to be for Jason, she was too scared to dig through the rest. She had never seen any of these things before.

"Bruce." Lara said tersely. "Why do you have what I can only assume to be emergency bags packed...?" She was doing everything she could to be calm as Jason played mindlessly on his iPad. Because Lara couldn't be worried, she promised him she wouldn't until they got to the Tower the next emotions that bubbled to the surface was anger and annoyance.

He didn't answer her.

"Bruce." She tried again. "I think I'm being very fair, not..." What was the word she was looking for? Exploding? Yelling? Crying? No, not crying, that was her hormones talking. "Not asking questions right now, so you could atleast talk to me."

"I, I made those bags up in case anything ever happened." Bruce responded vaguely.

"You never stopped worrying did you? That you didn't have to stop running?" Lara said realising exactly why he had them. "You still don't believe you can just be happy to do?"

Bruce clenching his fists and lips thinning was enough of an answer for her.

"Well..." She delicately placed her hand on his arm. "Atleast I know that when you run off you were planning on taking us with you." She gave him a weak smile, Bruce's grip slacked a little and they spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

l-l

Bruce said some sort of code word to Tony that he seemed to understand immediately and took action. Lara felt somewhat annoyed she was left out of the loop but chose not to dwell on it, so she left Jason in the somewhat capable hands of Tony as she and Bruce moved to a different room to talk.

Lara waited for Bruce to speak first, not wanting to push as she saw him ringing out his wrists.

"Brian is..." Bruce started, he was breathing in a controlled manner that Lara had come to recognise as a coping mechanism for him. "Brian is my father." Bruce said quietly.

Lara sucked in a deep breath through her nose and nodded. "Okay... So... We don't like Brian?" She asked, prompting him to give her a better explanation.

"When I about Jason's age, I was as smart as he was, maybe smarter. My father thought I was a mutant because of it. He hated me. He was a violent man and he wasn't afraid to show it. When my mother tried to take me and leave, he killed her." Bruce explained, eyes watering slightly at the edges. Bruce was trying his hardest to keep it together.

"Oh Bruce," Lara threw herself onto Bruce, tightly wrapping her arms around him, trying to absorb all of his sadness.

"That's what, that's what Hulk is." Bruce said quietly as he returned the hug, holding onto her tightly. "He's a spilt personality I developed as a child because of my father."

Lara shook her head, which was pressed into Bruce's neck, as she tried to grip him tighter. She was crying now, not even trying to be brave. She cried for Bruce. She cried for him knowing he would never allow himself to have those feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so this chapter ISN'T the next chapter timeline wise, I wanted to write some smut because after seeing Bruce half way shifting to Hulk in Infinity War and Ragnarok hey mark me down as way more aroused then l should be.

So this takes place much earlier in their relationship when Bruce and Reader first moved in together. Chronologically it would be right after chapter 1

Please enjoy!

l-l

 _ **Mean, Green Loving Machine?!**_

 _ **Beauty And The Hulk?!**_

 _ **Hulk In Love?!**_

 _ **Green With Envy? Hulk Has A Woman!**_

 _ **Roses Are Red, Hulk Is Green...**_

Lara found herself scrolling down her phone looking at the various headlines and links to news articles. All sporting the picture of herself and Hulk that was taken post battle and became viral within hours. Lara however, found she loved the picture. She had many pictures of Bruce and herself but none of her with Hulk. She set it to her lock screen.

The picture in question, was Hulk standing tall and proud. His arm was resting across his chest with Lara perched on it, sitting on his forearm, leaning her back against his chest to support herself. She was looking at him with a happy smile and Hulk was preening under her attention.

Lara supposed she should feel grateful she had gone this long without attention from the media. She knew she would eventually get caught up in the limelight but she was avoiding it as much as she could. Hmm limelight? She wondered if there was an article out there that had used that particular green pun.

She put down her phone as she heard the door open. She stood and went to meet Bruce half way. When he spotted her his face fell, and he began wringing his wrists in guilt. "I'm guessing you've seen the news?"

"It's all over the internet yeah." She responded softly.

Bruce's face sunk more as he sat on the couch with his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault." Lara said as she sat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his thigh.

"This is the last thing you wanted." Bruce mumbled, through his hands.

"Well it's happened so that's that, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Bruce let out a groan in response.

"It's fine Bruce, stop overreacting."

Bruce looked up at her in horror. "Overreacting? I'm not overreacting Lara! Your life is basically over now! I know how much you care about your privacy! Soon you won't even be able to go out without-"

"Bruce shut up." Lara placed her hand gently over his mouth to silence him.

"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. So stop it."

"Really?" His voice was somewhat feeble and definitely filled with self doubt.

"Of course I'm not. Don't be silly." She bumped his shoulder playfully, this caused Bruce to smile but he still looked at her with tired sad eyes. "I'm proud to be seen with you." She finished.

"Same goes for you Hulk." This time she gently punched his arm. "Why would I not want to be seen with you."

Small streaks of green shot up Bruce's neck, creating a vein of stress, showing Hulk's acknowledgment. Bruce tried to pull his collar up.

"Don't hide it!" Lara giggled as she moved his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck where the green had appeared. "It's beautiful."

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. "You don't have to lie to me." Lara wasn't entirely sure if it was Hulk or Bruce leading that sentence. More and more as Hulk and Bruce merged or shared an opinion, it became normal for Bruce's skin colour to shift into patches of green. Lara knew he was self conscious about it. "I'm not lying! I think it's really sexy."

"No you don't..." Bruce tried to deny it but you could see the shy bashful smile on his lips as he turned away.

Lara took advantage of Bruce exposing his neck to press kisses against it. "Yeah I do." Lara dropped her voice to a suggestive tone. "I happen to think my boys are very sexy." Lara flicked her tongue against his neck before she began sucking on a patch of skin hard and green flushed up Bruce's neck. He made a low appreciative growl that was definitely half Hulk when Lara's hands slid across his thigh to his pelvis, palming at him through his pants.

Lara unbuttoned his pants and dragged the zipper down, sliding her hand inside and rubbing up and down the length of his cock. Bruce closed his eyes tightly, his head dropped to lean against the back of the couch.

They've hardly had any real time for intimacy with the move and just in general with Jason running around keeping them both busy. But he was gone for a few hours and and Lara intended to use that time for fun.

She slid off the couch and sat herself between Bruce's legs as she pulled his length out and began pumping it. Bruce groaned deeply, veins of green running up his neck and when he opened his eyes she saw one was now green which meant she knew Hulk was also present now too along with Bruce.

There was a wicked glint in Lara's eyes as she looked at him, she dragged her tongue up the length of his cock before taking in the head, suckling on it. He moaned deeper and pushed his hips forward, wanting to feel more of that luscious mouth on him. Lara did as he wanted and took him in further, hollowing out her cheeks she sucked as she slowly and teasingly bobbed her head up and down.

His hand ran its way up to the of Lara's skull, getting a firm grip of her hair, he tugged her forward slightly. His hips began to roll forward as patches of green rippled across Bruce's skin. Lara ran her hands up his legs and gripped his thighs, letting out a moan of appreciation as he face fucked her.

In the past Bruce would of been way to nervous to ever do anything like this, but with Hulk pushing his way through, it ended up being something they all enjoyed.

As he felt his orgasm start to rise and surface, he slowed his pacing and pulled her off. Lara gave his cock a few appreciative kitten licks before she stood, she lifted her hands under her dress and slipped out of her soaking wet panties, dropping them to the floor as she moved to sit on his lap. Lara bunched up her dress as she lined herself up and sank down onto his cock.

He tensed and let out a low growl, dropping his head to nip at her neck. He wanted to mark her, now more then ever. Lara let out a sigh of relief, letting the pleasure roll over her in waves as she felt herself clench around his twitching cock.

She gripped onto his shoulders tightly as she felt his teeth sink into her neck, causing her to let out a keening moan.

His hands dropped to her hips and he began to lift them and direct them on his cock. Now that passion was truly building he was starting to feel just how much he missed Lara like this and just how much he had, had to wait to get her like this once more. Continuing to suck a dark bruise onto her neck they moved in tandem. Lara breathing in short quick huffs of air as she bounced on his cock.

"O-oh oh god! That's so, that's so good!please! please fuck me!" Lara whined out and he grunted in response, tightening his grip on her hips as he thrusted into her to the point that Lara was sure she would have finger shaped bruises by the end of this.

Lara at this point was basically reduced to uttering whines and moans. Oh god she hadn't been fucked this hard since Bruce and Hulk left her before Jason was born. She could feel her stomach tightening and tightening and it was almost too much but she didn't want it to stop.

Satisfied that her neck was sufficiently claimed he moved his mouth to her ear. "Tell me what you want." He growled out lowly, teasingly as he temporary slowed his thrusts to a gentle pace. Lara let out a cry of misfortune. "Fuck, please, please fuck me. Fuck me so hard I'll be feeling it all week. Oh god Bruce, Hulk. I need you so much. _Please fuck me!" Dignity? What was that_? Lara's nerves were completely shot and all she wanted was for Bruce and Hulk to return to that deliciously sinful pace.

He braced himself against the couch, with renewed vigour he started thrusting his hips up into her, burying his cock so deeply into her that she wanted to cry. "Hu-Hulk! Bruce!"

It didn't take long before the coil in her stomach snapped and she came so hard she felt a head rush of dizziness and she was SURE that she saw stars as she cried out in satisfaction.

He kept his pace, grinding her into him as he finally came himself, feeling how slick and tight her pussy was from her orgasm. He slowly rode out his orgasm, hands moved to her waist, holding her tightly too him in a protective hug as he eventually stopped. He kissed her neck softly, placing gentle touches over the bite marks on her skin. Meanwhile Lara was just trying to focus on remembering how to breathe as she basked in the afterglow of her high.

The only sound filling the room was them each catching their breaths. "We-we should probably get ready..." Lara spoke up. "We need to pick up Jason soon."

"Guess we'll have to have a shower then." He said with a dark and cheeky tone. Lara looked into his beautiful green and brown eyes and kissed him. "I guess we'll HAVE too." She grinned, and giggled when he stood, holding her in his arms as he moved them to the bathroom.

It was good to finally be home...


	9. Chapter 9

Lara sat on the couch with her feet propped up, surrounded by plush cushions. Her due date was less then a month away and she felt ready to burst. She was currently reading to son, as he laid on her stomach, tiny hands curled around the fabric of her dress, poking and prodding her stomach. Jason was so excited to have a baby brother or sister. He would giggle wildly every time he felt the baby kick.

Bruce insisted he didn't want to know the gender, Lara thought he was crazy but apparently he said he didn't care. He was just happy to be having a second baby and wanted the surprise. It was very important to him, whatever the reason so Lara had decided to honour it.

She was supposed to be relaxed, she was supposed to be in an 'anti-stress environment' but Lara was more cranky and stressed then ever. She missed her home... The family had relocated to Tony's ever since Brian Banner made that appearance. Jason had been happier then ever because now whenever he was taken to the park at least two Avengers or more were with him each time but Lara felt stifled.

Still, it was for their baby, so she'd stay locked away in a room forever if that's what it took to protect her unborn child.

l-l

"Maybe it's time to consider this less of a threat." Steve said slowly, very cautiously.

Bruce clenched his fist and each of the Avengers carefully eyed him. "I don't know about you Steve but I want to make sure my family is safe." Bruce said through gritted teeth. He was frustrated, hell they all were.

With all their resources they couldn't find hide nor hair of the man. Not a single trace of Brian Banner at all. With all their resources with all their technology and with all the surveillance of modern society how could he have not been found. Bruce knew from experience there were ways to hide in plain sight.

"That's not very fair Bruce, we've been working hard." Steve said, trying to break the tension.

"That's not good enough!" Bruce's voice dropped as he growled out the words and slammed his fists onto the table. Green veins were protruding up along his arms and neck.

Steve and Natasha's hands went to their weapons out of instinct.

Bruce huffed and turned around, stalking out of the room.

"Bruce wait!" Tony called out but the door already slammed shut.

Bruce's brain was going a mile a minute. He knew he needed to calm down, but how could he? The man monster who killed his mother was now potentially after his fiancé and child.

Still...

He couldn't keep Lara locked away in Stark Tower forever...


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so this probably isn't TRIGGERING per say, but it's very distressing. So yeah please don't judge me too harshly just YET. This isn't the end of the fic, just keep with me.

Trust me (And please don't kill me)

Bruce was pacing the floor, hands and jaw clenched tightly. It had been only 20 minutes since a meeting was called and Natasha announced that they had Brian Banner in a S.H.I.E.L.D. custody cell.

"Legally we can't hold him very long since he technically hasn't shown any malicious intent he only said hello to Lara, but we could insert a tracker into him." Natasha explained.

"I mean the trackers not legal either but we can get away with doing it." Clint finished with a small grin. "Spies y'know?" He grinned proudly.

"Maybe we could create an appeal, have him put back in in the psychiatric institution he was released from." Natasha suggested.

"He deserves to be put in prison!" Bruce stressed as he threw his hands up in a wild gesture.

"Hey." Tony put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, squeezing it just the slightest. "I know you don't like hearing it but calm down. We got him. He's not gonna hurt anyone."

Bruce breathed in deeply, moving away from Tony. "I'm gonna check on Lara. Tell her the news."

Steve nodded and clapped a hand on Bruce's shoulder as well. "We'll take care of things here. Go to your family."

"Yeah," Bruce muttered before looking up at Natasha and Clint. "Thank you."

The two spies nodded, Natasha gave a small smile while Clint grinned and bared a peace sign.

l-l

"So it's over?" Lara tentatively asked as she was encased tightly in Bruce's arms.

"For now, though l won't be satisfied until I know he's put away somewhere."

"And we can go home?" Lara run her hands through Bruce's hair soothingly.

Bruce squeezed Lara but nodded.

"And how are you feeling...?" Lara asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I feel..." Bruce paused, he pulled away from Lara to look her in the eyes. "I feel like I want to visit my mother."

Lara blinked in surprise but smiled softly and nodded. "Sounds like a plan Bruce."

So off they went, leaving Jason in Tony's trusted care and soon with a bouquet of beautiful flowers they were off, making the long drive to where she was buried. Lara enjoyed the drive, she always had enjoyed long drives as she tried her best to get Bruce to communicate his complicated and all but buried feelings as they walked in silence to Rebecca Banner's grave.

Lara stood a respectful distance away as Bruce approached the old and weathered headstone.

l-l

"And that's reason 37 why Iron Man is better then Captain America." Tony said as he clicked a button, a new slide materialised from his holoscreen. He tapped the hologram with a long pointer stick. "Any questions?"

Jason blinked in wonder at the screen, as he sat, hugging his Captain Abearica teddy, clutching the star spangled bear to his chest.

"Okay good, now reason number 38-"

"Stark!" Steve yelled as he slammed the door open, the loud crash scared Jason until he saw who it was.

"ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!" If Steve wasn't a super soldier he'd be breathless from the length of the run he did. Tony's phone had remained on silent during his important presentation.

Tony gasped dramatically. "Steve you said a swear!" His voice was melodramatic. "I can't belie-" Tony continued but Steve cut him off.

"It's not Brian!"

"What?" Tony's eyes went to his brows and he became serious in an instant.

"It was an advance facial graft. It's not him! It was a set up!"

Tony's blood ran cold. "Where's Lara?"

l-l

Bruce spun around quickly hearing Lara let out a sudden sharp cry of pain, her scream sounded so painful Bruce wondered if maybe her water broke or she had a particularly painful kick.

His heart stopped at what he saw and in that moment he had been more terrified then ever before. His father stood behind Lara, a hand on her throat and a knife plunged into her protruding stomach.

"My-my baby..." Lara's voice was barely above a breath of a whisper as she tried to clutch her stomach around the knife, blood seeping only her hands and through her shirt. "Mmy baby!" Tears poured down her cheeks as she shook and blood seeped through her dress.

"l won't let your mutant filth be born! I should have killed you with your bitch mother!"


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce honestly didn't remember what happened next. Between hearing his father scream about killing his mother, his child and seeing his beautiful Lara crumble to the ground, too shocked to even scream.

The next thing he became fully aware of was being guided to sit down, he sat in a golden room alone and broken, blood covering his hands as he shook and sobbed. He was an utterly useless heap. He tried to piece together his fragmented memories.

"HEIMDALL!"

Bruce remembered Thor's thunderous voice boom.

"OPEN THE BIFROST!"

Bruce remembered clutching Lara in his arms, praying to every God that he didn't believe in that she would be alright, that this was a dream. He remembered being sharply yanked away from her, he remembered a bright colourful light.

Bruce felt like he should have been more disoriented, what with being pulled into an extraterrestrial portal, being suddenly hoisted onto a large horse and held by a very large presumably Asgardian man, having never even petted a pony before, and now galloping across a literal rainbow bridge that reminded him a little too much of a psychedelic punk rock music video.

Bruce just sat in the room lifelessly, head hung in his bloody palms. His baby was dead, his Lara was potentially dying, if she didn't make it through this Bruce didn't know how he would either. In the pit of his despair Bruce thought that Steve would make a better father then him anyway.

He basked in heavy silence as his mind continued to attempt to unlock the puzzle that was his memory of what happened. Why couldn't he remember?

There was so much blood, Bruce remembered a sickening crack as his fathers skull went crashing against his mother's headstone. He remembered that Hulk was no where to be seen, one of the few instances that Bruce's brain felt absolutely his own. He remembered a rage that was all his own. He remembered blood pouring onto the grass. He remembered shaking as his hand was still held in a tight fist, his stomach coiled in a white hot rage and tears streaming down his face.

Did, did Bruce kill Brian? God did he kill his ownfather? Is that what happened? Bruce knew he was a monster... Hulk was still silent and it was almost funny, for years Bruce wanted desperately for the inside of his head to be this silent, and now he couldn't standit.

The silence was shattered as the two doors swung open violently, heavy pounding footsteps echoed across the room as Thor appeared.

"Dear Bruce! I bring you great tidings!"

Bruce remained quiet, he kept his head in his hands as violent silent sobs racked through him.

This however, did not deter Thor in the slightest as women flittered behind him, trying to politely tell their prince to be careful.

"Come see your tiny yet glorious warrior!"

Bruce looked up startled when he heard the sudden crying of a baby.

"Please my prince!" One of the women attempted to work up the courage to chastise their prince. "The baby will be easily startled! You must be quiet."

"And GENTLE!" Another maiden with more grit chimed in. Thor had never pertained a reputation for being delicate.

None of the women knew what to do when suddenly their crowned prince of Asgard had decided to take the baby from their grasp and proceeded to happily storm away seeking out Bruce.

No... Was this hell? Was this a sick and twisted joke? Giving him one last tinge of hope only to rip it away. His child was dead and yet Thor was cruel enough to give him hope.

Bruce turned his head, just the slightest so that one eye was peaking out of his palms, his hollow gaze directed at Thor who, once again was completely unaffected by the harsh vibe of the room.

"While tending to your wife's injury labour was induced. Your baby seemed to have healed herself in the womb!" That's what the healing woman told him anyway.

"There's not a scratch on her!" Thor's voice boomed proudly, the baby cried once more and Thor this time, looked guilty and whispered a soft "Sorry small one." to the infant in his arms.

Bruce was almost too afraid to take a look into the bundled blanket. It was impossible... If this was a trick he had no problem morally with tearing down Asgard. Yet, that was definitely the cry of a baby.

He took a deep breath and stood up, shuffling towards Thor. When he gazed down he saw a tiny baby, her skin seemed to be splashed with patches of green, there was the smallest tuft of brown hair and vibrant green eyes were staring widely back at him as the small baby stopped crying in favour of holding Bruce's attention.

Bruce's mouth hung open and his heart sped up and Hulk rushed to the forefront of his mind so quickly he felt an immense headache for a few seconds and almost fell down from the impact.

True to Thor's word she was fine, her tiny belly rose and fell as she breathed and she didn't have a single scratch on her.

She was alive...

She was a she...

Bruce had a daughter...

He felt a surge of instant recognition from Hulk, feeling a connection immediately.

"She's a hulk." Bruce uttered in astonishment, not really knowing what else to say. She had Hulk's healing factor. Come to think of it Bruce had never seen a scratch on Jason from all the wild and rugged outdoors play he did.

The moment that, that gamma radiation bomb went off and changed his life Bruce felt cursed but now an overwhelming feeling of gratitude crashed over him in waves. All the pain and all the grief that came with that transformation was suddenly worth it, because now the results of that transformation had saved his baby girl.

He could feel Hulk underneath his skin beaming with pride.

"And-and Lara?" Bruce's voice was barely a whisper and his eyes were wide as he swallowed thickly, that tiny tinge of hope never felt so strong.

"The lady is recovering, she is still receiving care but she shall be fine." One of the women spoke kindly to Bruce with a smile.

Bruce collapsed, falling to his knees ungracefully with a loud thud. Was this really happening? Was for once finally something in his miserable life actually going his way?

"Come now Brother Banner!" Thor dropped to the floor himself as the women behind him let out soft gasps and some even cringed at his unintentional reckless behaviour.

Thor, with a sense of gentleness, extended his arms and held out the baby in Bruce's direction. Bruce was frozen, this baby was so pure, he didn't want to taint her with his-

Bruce had no time to finish that thought as Thor forced the baby into his arms.

"Gaze upon her and hold her close dear Bruce! She is small yet mighty!"

Bruce held back another fresh sob,

his tears however, continued to stream down his cheeks as he held her, his daughter. This tiny life that meant so much to Bruce in such little time. Bruce knew at this moment he would do anything forthis child. He raised his hand and gently brushed his fingers across her warm cheek. The baby cooed as she reached out and grasped onto Bruce's finger.

A smile broke through his cries, Bruce and Hulk were both bursting with happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce and Hulk had no idea just how long they had been sitting here, staring at their new born daughter, one eye brown and one eye green, the two men in perfect sync. She was just so beautiful. Her tiny nose, her tiny mouth, her ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes. They couldn't stop looking at her! Every now and then they reached down at her tiny clenched fist and uncurled her impossibly small fingers, watching them slowly curl back into a fist.

They smiled at her, and spoke softly telling her all about life, her mother, her brother, Science, any and everything. The baby girl was staring at him with her wide green eyes. Bruce knew when newborns made eye contact it meant they wanted attention, they wanted to bond. While Lara researched everything about preparing to raise a baby online Bruce had preferred to buy actual baby books. He wanted to touch them, he wanted to hold the physical book in his hands, somehow it made the experience all the more real for him.

Eventually she had began to cry, a woman approached him gently.

"My apologises." She held her arms out. "She needs to nurse." The woman was being very gentle with Bruce, she had seen Bruce's break down earlier. "We have a wet nurse prepared."

A deep frown creased itself into Bruce's forehead. Neither he nor Hulk liked the idea of another woman feeding their daughter, but Bruce knew that, that was a silly over dramatic hind brain thought, Hulk just didn't want her in the arms of a woman that wasn't Lara. He had to have an internal battle with himself before he gave his tiny bundle of joy to the woman.

In the end Hulk took a begrudging defeat as they handed her over to the woman. He couldn't let her go hungry.

"What's your name?" Bruce asked as he reluctantly handed his baby girl over the the woman.

"Gudrun." She smiled at Bruce brightly.

"Thank you Gudrun." Bruce probably butchered the pronunciation of her name. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Of course." Gudrun said as she curtsied slightly before starting to leave. Hulk urged Bruce onward to follow her out, keeping sight of his child when another woman approached him.

"Would you like to see your wife?"

"Bruce's head snapped backward in the direction of the new woman.

"Lara's okay?"

"She's recovering nicely."

l-l

"Jason, buddy it's okay you need to calm down." Tony said softly with his hands raised in a defensive position.

"TWO O'CLOCK!" Jason's screamed as he picked up the leg of another chair and threw it, the chair smashed into pieces against the wall.

"Tony you can't tell an a stressed out toddler to calm down!" Clint whispered angrily.

"What else am I suppose to do?!" Tony whispered back. So far a table and 3 chairs have been broken, there were holes in the walls and dents in the tiled ground.

"TWO O'CLOCK! TWWWWOOO!" Jason screamed as he cried, his face was bright red and he was wailing loudly.

It wasn't Jason's fault entirely that he was throwing a tantrum. Jason was at the age were routine was everything. Break the routine and he became upset and stressed. Jason also, like any other toddler, didn't handle long term separation from his parents well.

Bruce and Lara had promised Jason that they would be home at 2pm, it was now 8:45pm well past his bed time and well past the time his parents promised they would be home. Jason had no choice but to have a complete and utter meltdown. Every time Tony tried to settle him in his arms he would wiggle his way out, run away from Tony and break something else.

The worst part is they couldn't give him any information. They had no idea what happened. Thor rushed to their location being the fastest, and when everyone else arrived, barring Tony, who stayed behind with Jason arrived, Thor, Bruce or Lara were no where to be seen. All that was there was the corpse of Brian Banner, a pool of what they later discovered to be Lara's blood and the residue pattern engraved into the ground of a portal to Asgard.

The only conclusion, Thor took them both to Asgard, it was easy to assume Lara was hurt... None of the Avengers wanted to think about the possibility that she or her unborn child was dead but...

They couldn't do anything but wait, and no body felt comfortable telling Jason the potential status of his mother. What if they told him she was okay but she had died...? No body blamed the child for the colossal Hulk sized tantrum he was throwing but they did need to calm him down somehow.

l-l

"Lara?!" It took everything Bruce and Hulk had in them to NOT push their poor guide aside and burst into the room.

They saw her, laying in bed and quickly rushed to her side, immediately picking up her hand. "Lara?" His voice was softer this time. "Honey please..." There was a tinge of desperation in his tone.

Lara opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. She turned to the source of sound beside her and smiled, seeing Bruce's duel coloured eyes, indicating that both Hulk and Bruce were piloting his body together.

She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. "My boys..." She smiled, somewhat goofishly. "You're so pretty."

Bruce laughed in relief, tears starting to pinprick in the corners of his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He tried to look at her stomach but she was well covered up.

"They have these crystals." Lara said as she was twirling a stand of Bruce's hair in her index finger. "I feel like when I was 19 and my sisters boyfriends brother got us weed brownies hehehehehahahahaha." She giggled as she smiled at Bruce.

Bruce couldn't help but laugh with her, she was high, this was the last thing he was ever expecting, still seeing her smile filled him with so much relief.

"Brruuce, Brulk, Hulce, Hulk." She giggled again. "Have you SEEN our baby?!"

"Yeah, yeah I have."

Lara gasped. "Isn't she beeeaaautiful?"

Bruce almost felt his cheeks splitting at how utterly gorgeous Lara was right now. Hulk was beaming underneath Bruce's skin, he had never seen Lara like this and to see her now after... He was bursting with happiness.

"Yeah sweetheart, yeah she is. She's perfect."

"What's her name?"

Bruce blinked in surprise.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I named Jason, I want you to name our daughter."

There were only so many times Bruce could say he had never felt this happy before it started to lose meaning.

"Are you sure?"

Lara nodded, her eyes were closed, she was starting to get sleepy again. "Mmm hmm."

"Grace..." Bruce said, that's what he had been calling her in his head. Grace, his beautiful saving saving grace.


End file.
